Unexpected Relationships
by jtc0999
Summary: When a hunter captures a lone survivor named Michelle, she tries to adapt to the infected's liking. But in the process, she notices that the hunter starts taking romantic interest with her, as well as other infected. Will Michelle try to escape the infected's clutches, or will she succumb to her captures' desires?
1. Chapter 1

Michelle peeked down the dark alleyway, gripping her fire axe tightly. She didn't want to risk attracting any infected with the flashlight, so she just let her vision get used to the dark. She slowly crept down the narrow path between two buildings, and positioned herself behind two garbage cans when she came to the end of the alleyway.

"Why am I even doing this? What's the point?" She thought to herself. It had been almost a year since the outbreak, and she had survived all this time. Her family had been slaughtered within the first month by infected that did not look like the rest. She vaguely remembered the three infected that had killed her parents and younger sister: One had a large arm, another had boils covering his face, and was able to shoot his tongue at people far away, and the final one had been a very agile infected, his face covered with a hood.

Michelle surveyed the street she would have to cross in a few moments, and saw that there was a single common lazily walking away from her. She took this as her chance, and quietly scampered across the street and into the closest building she could find. To her surprise, there was a room with a heavy metal door, or more commonly called, a "safe house." She dashed in the room, and shut the door. She exhaled, and sat up against the wall. The exhausted survivor looked at her clothes, which were all filthily from trying to find a safe house. A shower was really needed, but running water was rare these days.

As Michelle was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't see the hunter until it was far too late.

A lone hunter was sitting in a booth of a small diner, legs propped up on the table. He had just scored a female survivor, whom tasted wonderfully and, to his pleasing, was terrified out of her wits.

"The scared ones are always fun to play with" The hunter chuckled to himself as he recalled his last moments with the girl alive. He had fooled her into thinking he was his friend, and he, when her guard was down, slit her throat with his claws. He now wished he had saved some of her blood, because he was getting quite thirsty. He got up with a grunt to get more blood, but he then spotted a female survivor running across the street to the diner he was in.

"This is going to be fun…" The infected said to himself. He ran into the safe house, shut the door, and hid behind one of the shelves. He was hoping she would come in, because he had no idea how to open a door besides breaking it with his claws. He would do the same with the door to the safe house, but it was made of heavy metal that only a tank could break. As he thought these things, the female survivor entered the room. He was startled by this, and suppressed a growl. As he watched this female, he noticed a zip-tie on the shelf he was hiding behind. He had watched another human work one of these things, and caught the trick to using them. The hunter slipped the tie into his pockets, and looked at the survivor, who was sitting on the ground, looking down. He took this opportunity to crawl out of his hiding spot, and pounce on her.

Michelle screamed as the hunter landed on top of her, not expecting an infected to be in a safe house. She thrashed around, trying to escape the hunter on top of her. The infected simply pinned her arms to the ground, and laughed at what he though was her "antics".

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Michelle screeched, frightened that this hunter would be the last thing she would see before her death. She then witnessed the hunter move her hands over her mouth to quite her, and take out a zip-tie to tie her hands together. He laid her tied hands above her head, and put one of his hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

By now, Michelle wouldn't have been surprised if she crapped her pants. She was shaking with fear, and was on the verge of tears. She looked at the hunter, who was grinning ear-to-ear at her. He could feel her shaking, and see her fear. His first thought was to tear into her, but he decided against it. Instead, he decided to do something he had never done before, but first, have some fun with the girl.

Michelle gasped as the hunter caressed her cheek, looking at her like she was his prize. He slowly moved his hand down her cheek, and lightly touched her neck. Michelle looked at the infected with wide eyes, fearing what he would do next. He then moved his hand down the upper part of her body, and continued until he reached her thigh. He stopped, and slowly removed his hand, gazing at the female.

He slowly removed both hands, and stood up, taking a step back from Michelle. She very quickly stood up, and planted her back against the wall, the infected still staring a hole through her head. She cautiously opened the door to the safe house, about to run out, but was taken by surprise from the hunter, who brought her to her knees and put her in a rear naked chokehold. Michelle struggled, and found herself slowly losing consciousness. She struggled to the best of her ability, but the entire struggle was fruitless. Her body went limp, and the hunter smiled as he let go of her body, laying it on the ground.

He put Michelle's unconscious body on his back, and walked out the door to the safe house.


	2. Chapter 2

"What took you so long?" A smoker snapped as the hunter walked into a small room.

"Busy." He solemnly replied, picking up a bottle of Whisky and downing it.

"Care to elaborate? I saw you carrying a survivor into the building." The Smoker said with a smirk on his face.

"You touch her, Rick, and I'll tear you to shreds." The hunter threatened.

"Chris, you know we can't have damn survivors in here!" The smoker named Rick Snarled at the hunter named Chris.

"And why is that? You scared she'll kill you?" Chris replied.

"She knows how to work one of those machines that kill our kinds EVERY DAY." Rick said.

"She had no such weapon. She is bound in the spare room."

Rick went silent, and another smirk formed on his face.

"What, you gonna bang her?"

Chris suddenly let out a low growl, and his head snapped at Rick, who looked at him in surprise.

"Calm down, dude. Just toying with you." Rick replied. He knew that Chris had a temper, but he had no idea why what he said pissed the hunter off.

Chris shot Rick a dirty look, and went in to check on Michelle.

* * *

Michelle awoke with blurry vision and a splitting headache. She vaguely remembered what had happened before she blacked out. Something with a hunter and a safe house.

She tried to move, but quickly realized she had been tied up. More specifically, she was laying on a bed, her hands and feet tied to the frame of the bed. Michelle was also gagged, as she discovered when trying to speak.

"Ok, I can get out of this. Just some smugglers or looters or something." The survivor thought to herself as she struggled to get out. Whoever had tied these knots, Michelle had to give credit to, because they were good at tying knots.

Looking around, she noticed a knife lying on the bed directly next to her.

"How ironic." She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. Picking up the knife, Michelle cut the ropes bonding her hands. She had freed her right foot, but as she was cutting her left foot free, the door opened.

Chris walked in to find the survivor cutting the ropes holding her with a sharp item.

"Dammit!" He hissed to himself as he bolted to Michelle, but she had already freed herself, and easily juked him like a football player would on a field. Out of pure rage, Chris let out a screech, and lunged at the female.

He was not prepared when Michelle hastily shut the door, causing him to crash into it with a loud thud.

* * *

Wondering how she had escaped from a hunter, the smartest infected, Michelle went to dash off towards the exit of the building. Suddenly, she felt the tongue of a smoker wrapping around her body. She screamed, and lost grip of the knife.

The survivor, thinking quickly, latched her hand on the corner of the door. The effort proved fruitless, however, as it only took a swift pull to make her lose her grip. She was helplessly dragged across the room until she reached her assailant.

Michelle screamed with agony as she felt the smoker's claws rip her flesh.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" She shrieked. Trying to fight proved futile; the smoker had a firm grip on her. She felt her vision slowly growing dark, praying to God that she wouldn't die.

A loud screech filled the air, and Michelle was suddenly pulled backwards. She tumbled to the ground, where she was able to get the smoker's tongue off her body. She looked to her left, and saw the same hunter tearing the smoker's tongue out of it's mouth. She used this time to escape…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if you got three alerts for this new chapter, i had to delete it three times because of some thing i noticed was missing in my story that Fanfiction did not save for some reason :P


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle ran. All she could think of doing was running away from the horrors she faced only moments before. She dashed through back alleys, climbed walls, and weaved past common infected to be sure the hunter would not be able to find her.

Catching her breath, the survivor leaned against a wall for support. Up until this point Michelle had only known hunter to tear into survivors, ripping them apart and feasting on their innards. But why was this hunter different? Why didn't he kill her, but take her hostage? Was he going to torture her? Infect her? Seduce her? All these questions stirred in Michelle's mind for quite a length of time.

Once Michelle gained her composure, she sneaked her way to the street, and peered out for any signs of the dead. A few commons were shambling in the street, while one was beating its head against a wall. Michelle snickered at the antics of the infected and looked back at the street.

"Gonna need a weapon…" She said to herself as she looked around the alley to find something. There were miscellaneous items strewn about the alley, none to which Michelle could use to defend herself. There were also a few cardboard boxes lying around, but they proved empty when they were searched by the lone survivor. She found, however, a large, metal lamp that looked quite sturdy. Michelle tested the weight, and banged it against the ground a few times before placing it firmly in her hands.

"Not the best weapon, but it'll do." She thought to herself as she walked out onto the sidewalk of the street. She walked quickly down the street; not hoping to be caught in a horde, for her weapon would not last long in one. A few infected sprinted toward her during the travel, and she greeted them with a lamppost to the face. It made a satisfying "CLUNK!" when Michelle bashed their faces in with her deadly weapon.

After a few minutes of traveling, Michelle felt the ground quake, and a loud roar filled the air. She whipped around, and saw a tank running straight for her. Michelle ditched the lamppost, and bolted down the street, dodging rock and cars flung at her by the infected on Steroids. She turned down a side street and continued running, where she came to a large stone wall.

Realizing she was trapped, Michelle looked frantically around for means to escape, but the only thing in the small area was a dumpster up against the wall. She scampered onto in, and tried to scale the wall, but fell back down on the dumpster. She looked back, and saw the tank running at her, flinging it's arms every which way, so the buildings crumbled under it's arms.

Just as Michelle was about to accept her fate, she felt a pebble hit and bounce off her head. She looked up, and saw a hunter leaning over the wall, with its arm extended to her. She looked at the tank, which was just yards from her, and immediately extended her arm out and grasped the infected's hand. The hunter, wasting no time, pulled her up over the wall, while Michelle tried her best to climb the wall. Michelle was just at the top of the wall, when the tank smashed its fists into it, causing Michelle and the hunter to fall on the other side. They both landed directly next to each other. The survivor listened to the tank furiously try to break down the wall, but it somehow withstood the giant mutated creature's punches. The tank roared with anger, and stormed off the other way.

She looked at the hunter who'd saved her while he was brushed the dust off of his hoodie and pants. Michelle sat up, which made the hunter whip his head toward her, and just stared at her. She was able to barely get a look at his face, and saw a long scar that went across vertically on his left cheek

It took Michelle a moment to realize that this hunter was the same hunter that had tied her up in that building, and when it dawned on her, her face became pale. Trying to stay calm, she non-chalantly looked around for a weapon since she'd lost her lamppost. There was a kitchen knife about a foot away from her, which she took notice of. She reached out her hand for the weapon, and heard a low growl from the hunter, signaling her not to touch the weapon. This, however, made her panic, and Michelle hastily reached for the weapon.

Before she could reach it, she felt the full body weight of the hunter on her back, and he quickly grabbed her arm reaching for the knife, and twisted it behind her body. The survivor cried out in pain, and used the other hand to try and free her left arm, but the right arm met the same fate.

"What, now you gonna bang her?" Michelle heard a raspy voice behind her, but could not turn around because of her position.

"Oh, shut up." Another voice said, clearer than the other, but still a little raspy.

"Just do it, Chris, no one's looking" Michelle heard footsteps approach, and felt her arms be released as the hunter on her back screeched. She quickly grabbed the kitchen knife, and swung it backwards at the hunter. The surprise attack knocked the infected off her, and Michelle sat up to try and get a better angle, but quickly found herself pinned against the wall, face to face with the hunter, him pressing the knife to her throat.

"If you don't stop, I'll just slit your throat." He said with what sounded like a purr in his voice. Michelle could only stare, mouth agape at the infected. She had no idea they could talk.

She looked up, and saw a smoker towering over both of them, a devilish grin on its face.

"Hey there, baby." It said. The survivor, still pinned by the hunter, saw that the smoker was just above her foot, and since the hunter was sitting on her waist, she could still move her legs freely. She quickly brought her right foot up, and nailed the smoker right in the crotch.

The smoker doubled over in pain, groaning as he collapsed to the ground, hands around his groin area.

The hunter looked back, and began roaring with laughter.

"You SO deserved that Rick!" He got out through his bursts of laughter. Michelle, not wanting to tick off the hunter more by trying to escape, sat there, watching what was before her unfold.

"I like this girl." Said the hunter, who Michelle presumed was Chris. "She knows how to put you in your place."

"Yea, whatever." The smoker, who was Rick, commented as he stood up, still dealing with the pain. "Girl, if you know what's best for you, don't EVER do that again."

"If you call me baby again I will." Michelle sneered back at Rick.

"Oh, got one with attitude. Don't worry, we know how to deal with you." Rick replied with a smirk

"No, we'll keep this one alive Rick. Don't go and murder her like you did the last one." Chris said, eyes still fixated on Michelle.

"What? I wanted a midnight snack. She still tasted good." Rick remarked.

"I don't wanting it to happen again." Chris briefly stated.

"Yes sir." Rick muttered with a mock salute as he turned around and watched the buildings.

"Hey, kick him in the crotch again." Chris whispered to Michelle. She did exactly that, and brought her foot up, but it was quickly stopped by the smoker's tongue.

"Let's just get a move on." He said plainly before he let it go and walked toward the street.

"Chris dropped the knife and stood up, walking away with Rick. He stopped to turn to Michelle, saying, "Hey, get up. You're coming with us."

"If I refuse?" Michelle shot back. Chris simply showed her his claws, and lightly drug them across his neck. This was message enough for the survivor, and she stood up, and walked towards them., joining them just as they exited from the small alley.


End file.
